camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Meatman (episode)/Transcript
Category:Episode Transcripts Chef Mcmuesli: Hola everyone Bonjour, Ciao, Aloha and Kon'nichiwa guess what's on mother nature's menu today campers. Campers: What is it? Chef McMuesli: It's broccoli salad. Samson: Does it at least come with sauce? Chef McMuesli: Why of course enjoy. Samson: Thank you. Chef McMuesli: You're welcome next. '''Jelly Beans: '''Hello Chef McMuesli. Chef McMuesli: Oh it's you guys. Raj: So how's your Polynesian soybean farm recovering? Chef McMuesli: It was good until you destroyed it. Lazlo: This looks like the perfect spot for our pet locus to get some exercise. Chef McMuesli: Here now go upset somebody else's ecosystem. Lazlo: Ooh look Raj they look like a whole bunch of mini trees. Raj: In a mini forest what kind of wildlife do you think lives in a mini forest? Lazlo: I don't know perhaps mini animals? Chef McMuesli: There are no mini animals in my broccoli salad. Lazlo: Oh hello I'm Chef McMuesli and I am here to clear cut this lush broccoli rainforest for my world famous Camp Kidney broccoli salad. Chef McMuesli: I am not. Lazlo: TImber run little mini animals run away from Chef McMuesli. Chef McMuesli: That's it! you ingrates don't deserve to have my fine crafted cuisine you know what you deserve? Jelly Beans: What? Chef McMuesli: This is what you deserve you want lunch? Raj: Yes. Chef McMuesli: I'll give you lunch meat from a can. Lazlo: Ooh what kind of meat is it? Chef McMuesli: Nobody knows it's a mystery. Lazlo: So this is meat. Raj: Meat that stands up right all by itself. Clam: Meat. Lazlo: Well let's dig in. It certainly smells interesting Raj: I'll say. Clam: Stinky Meat. Lazlo: Clam's right. This Meat or whatever it is stinks and it smells and it's stupid and jiggly. Raj: Yes it is good jiggly fun Clam: Jiggly Jiggly. Lazlo: Ooh it's squishy. Look I'm lifting weights. Raj: I have meat mittens. Clam: Jiggly Jiggly Jiggly Jiggly. Lazlo: I have a meat beard. Raj: Me too. Lazlo: Say hello to Mr. Nelson the meat hand puppet. Hi I like meatloaf. Raj: My hand puppet does too. Clam: Jiggly. Lazlo: Hey I've got an idea. Everyone I've like you to meet Meatman. Raj: Nice to meet you Meatman. Clam: Meatman. Lazlo: Lieutenant Meatman your mission is to fly behind enemy lines and deliver this vital food supply to our allies at designated drop soul. Fly Meatman fly. Raj: He's a goner Lazlo: Meatman! Oh Meatman I knew you'd be alive. Raj and Clam: Hooray for Meatman. Lazlo: Will have you flying dangerous missions again in no time. Raj: But I am not thinking that he will be flying that plane again soon. Lazlo: You're right. It's completely destroyed beyond all recognition. But it makes a great magic wand. Behold I am Zorlock the dark evil magical wizard magician. Raj: You don't look very dark and evil holding a smiling Meatman. Lazlo: Sorry Meatman you'll have to set this one out. Who dares to challenge this dark wizard of the Jelly Cabin to a magical duel. Raj: We do. the iron dark wizard of the Jelly Cabin. Take this Zorlock. ugh Maybe we should be magical wizard buddies instead. Lazlo: Good Idea Raj Jelly Cabin: Hooray we're the three magical wizardteers! (3 Hours Later) Lazlo: What's the matter Wizardteer Raj? did your wand ran out of wizardreed? Raj: I cannot be a wizardteer with thing thing staring at us like that. Lazlo: What happen to Meatman? Looks kind of strange. Clam: And stinky. Lazlo: Oh well. I'll just throw a pillow over him. Out of sight out of mind right? Raj: I don't know Lazlo. I am still feeling he's weird ugly look. I think we should play something outside. Lazlo: Hmm. I see what you mean. What if I change him into something pretty like... Like a meat flower. Badminton anyone? Hey who change meat flower back into Meatman? Raj: I did not. Please tell me you didn't Clam. Clam: I did. Raj: Really? Clam: No. Raj: Then how did it get this way? Lazlo: Ugh. I don't think I've quite like that smile. Come on guys help me get rid of this thing. Phew I'm glad that's over with. Raj: Ugh my hands smells like a puree circus. Clam: Ice Cream! Lazlo: Wait Clam we don't know... Raj: Pinata! Lazlo: Raj Wait. Raj: You guys It's Santa Clause. Lazlo: Santa Clause? Raj: Santa have you've seen a man made of meat in here? No? Well say hello to Mrs. Clause to me. Calm: Easter! Easter Bunny! Lazlo: Santa? Easter Bunny? well which is it? You guys I't just a scary monster thing. Wait a secon that can't be there's something very weird going on here. Raj do you feel okay? Raj: Yes I identify I feel fine. Meatman: So Lazlo do you still think I'm stinky, smelly and stupid?! Lazlo: Ahh!!! Meatman: What's wrong? You don't wanna playing with me anymore? Let's play catch! Lazlo Ahhh!!! Raj: Scary meat rhino likeness ahhh!!! Lazlo: Ahh!! Meatman: Arrgh. Squak. Raj: Uh oh. Cannon Meatballs! Meatman: Arrgh! Raj: Hey Mr. Meatman. Nobody treats my friend like that. You've got to beef with somebody you bring it to me. Clam: Stinky meat. Meatman: I guess we don't wanna play with you cause you stink. Oh hey let's play badminton instead. duhh! can I share first? sure. Raj: This Meat has issues! Meatman: Now let's talk about what I have for lunch. Chef McMuesli: Attention shoppers carnivore clean up on aisle six. That's right beefzilla I'm talking you you. Lazlo: Meat hunter McMuesli. Raj and Clam: Hooray we're save! Chef McMuesli: Uh Oh. I've been beefed. Meatman: Ha ha ha. Now where was I? Oh that's right I was just about to eat my lunch. Lazlo: Meatman I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you stinky smelly and stupid. Meatman: But that's just what I like my scouts. Stinky, smelly and stupid!!! Lazlo: AAAAHHHH!!!!!! Campers: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Edward: My Grandma tells a better ghost story than you losers. Raj: That is no ghost story it really happen. Samson: Well if it really happen then why are you guy still here? Dave: Yeah. Lazlo: Well that's obvious Samson. Raj and Clam here sprain into action of the last second Edward: (yawns) Not buying it. You're gonna have to do better than that. Samson: You've got something on your nose Lazlo. Lazlo: Oh thanks Samson. He he. is it gone? (The Bean Scout laughs histerically and screams.)